


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by themodernhobbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hero Lance, Hero/Villain, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Villain Keith, ice/fire too i guess, klance, slight angst but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodernhobbit/pseuds/themodernhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have a fallout after a bad day on the job. Lance is hurt and believes that Keith cares more about being a villain than about Lance and their relationship. Keith tries to explain to Lance that their jobs require them to fight each other and to hurt one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a Klance fic, and I was inspired by today's theme, Hero/Villain. This is also the first fanfic ever, so please be gentle with it! I'm very nervous about doing this and i'm just praying that some people will actually like this fic!

The front door to their small apartment slammed open, only to be slammed shut. Keith sighed, as he placed the book he was currently reading onto the small table that was in front of him, but he made no move to stand up. He remained spread out on their comfy couch as he waited for hell to break loose. Lance stormed in and when his eyes landed on Keith, he gave him a look that could kill. They stared at each other for a bit, before Lance broke the silence. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” Lance asked, as he tensed up. Keith sighed, “what would you want me to say love?” he asked, exasperated. “Oh gee, I don’t know. How about I’m sorry? Sorry for almost killing you and your friends, sorry for not caring about your boyfriend’s safety!” Lance screamed. He looked ready to freeze Keith where he laid, but Keith knew better. Lance would never risk that because that would mean he might cross the line that kept him from being a villain, the line that Keith wanted him to so desperately cross. If Lance would just open his eyes and become a villain, their lives would be so much easier and they would be unstoppable together. 

Keith knew he shouldn’t have, but he let out a laugh at Lance’s little outburst and his ignorance. Lance only saw red after that, ice started to steadily spread across his arm and his legs, freezing the floor beneath him. “Is this all a joke to you!? Is my life just a joke to you!?” Lance screamed, his whole body shaking with uncontrolled restraint. Keith stood up from his spot on the couch and approached Lance with crossed arms. “For your information, love, I am taking this very seriously. However, you just seem to forget that I am a villain. A villain’s job is to destroy the hero who stands in their way to world domination. And unfortunately, you happened to be the hero that tends to be a thorn in my thigh, more often than not,” Keith stated irritably. Then he growled out, “you and your annoying lion friends.”

“So you’re okay with just letting me die?! Is that it?! Does our relationship mean so little to you that you would put your stupid conquest over it?! That you would kill me in a heartbeat if that meant you won in the end?!” Lance screamed bitterly, ice starting to crawl up the wall at this point. At the beginning of this fight, Keith was calm, but now he was seriously pissed off. “Don’t you dare put those words into my mouth,” Keith spat. “You mean everything to me! If I wanted you dead, you would have died a long time ago! Don’t you think that I would have killed you as soon as I found out that you were Blue Lion! Goddammit Lance, use your goddamn head for once!” Keith screamed as his fire started to escape from his skin. 

Lance stepped back in fear at the fire that started to spread across Keith’s body, his ice slowly melting, but Keith was just getting started. “You know? I have thought about killing you before when I found out. It would have been so damn easy, especially since you didn’t find out my identity until a month later. You were always right there, a light that would have been oh so easy to stamp out.” Keith hissed, his fire growing incredibly stronger by the second. Then out of nowhere, the fire retracted. It returned back to its place underneath Keith’s skin. Keith scowled at Lance but spoke in almost a whisper.

“But then I would think about your smile and how it was able to brighten up any room. How you would wake me up at three in the morning just so you can talk to me about your random, stupid ass thoughts. How your hands would constantly seek out mine when we would go walking somewhere. And I would always remember how you would always gasp out my name with such love and passion. That’s when I knew that I would never be able to kill you, not on purpose anyway.” Keith admitted as he stared into Lance’s blue eyes, the same eyes that he fell in love with. Lance gaped, unsure what to say after all of that. He wanted to be mad, to hold a grudge, to finally convince himself that he was an idiot for staying in a relationship with his arch enemy, Inferno. But, Lance knew he couldn’t, not after that confession. Once he discovered Keith’s identity, he had doubts, I mean, anyone would. However, he knew he could never break up with Keith, he loved him too much. That would probably be his downfall one day, but for now, he’ll just have to accept their roles and their shitty situations. 

Lance sighed and then reach for Keith’s hands, he held them gently in his. He brought them to his lips and started to kiss all the cuts and bruises that have yet to heal. “God,” Lance groaned as he placed Keith’s hands over his heart. “I wish I could quit you.” He whispered, making Keith let out a small snort, a smile starting to grace his face. Lance gave out a dramatic sigh, “ugh, life would be so much easier if you just fought alongside me. You would be able to do so much good!” Lance mumbled as he stared at the ceiling, not once letting go of Keith’s hand. Keith snorted, “Love, we’ve been over this. Besides, your power is way more suited for a villain anyway. You should probably reconsider your line of work and become my sidekick.” He said as he let his head rest on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Sidekick?! Wow, I knew you were evil, but I never thought you were this evil! I mean, come on! I’m too pretty to just be a sidekick!” Lance screamed. Keith laughed and decided to shut Lance up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic, please comment and let me know how I did! Criticism is welcome, but please be gentle with me! Have a nice day!


End file.
